


Stick

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Geordi has a request.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

For the most part, Deanna enjoys her work. She also enjoys her time off, especially when spent in Ten Forward. But above all, Deanna enjoys _chocolate_, and there’s nothing better than carrying a triple fudge sundae to a nice table by the view screens in the back of Ten Forward. She digs in with relish, savouring every exquisite bite. The rich chocolate melts in her mouth: the greatest invention known to Man and all other species.

“Mind if I join you, Counselor?”

Deanna glances up at Geordi, who’s snuck up beside her table with a plate of Terran spaghetti. Her mouth is still too full to answer, and she’s not willing to rush it down just for the sake of speaking, so instead, she nods, gesturing across the table. Geordi smiles strangely awkwardly and slides onto the seat.

He notes, “I was hoping for a chance to talk to you.” But he politely waits until she swallows before continuing, “Have you gotten a chance to try out those new improvements to the holodeck, yet? The replicator infusion has really boosted the realism—we’re even seeing some small remnants of inorganic material lingering outside them afterwards. It’s incredible.”

“It is,” she agrees. She had dessert there last night, and not only could she _taste_ the scintillating texture of the Andorian cocoa, but she truly felt _full_ afterwards. That shouldn’t be possible, but Geordi’s a miracle worker. 

Then Geordi asks out of the blue, “Has Data been joining you there recently?”

Deanna blinks. She’s close enough to Data, as friendly with him as anyone, but they hardly share all their off time. Still, she answers, “He has a few times, actually. Apparently he’s studying different forms of relaxation as chosen by the crew.” But she follows up, “Why do you ask?”

Geordi shifts in his seat, head tilted slightly to the side. If his VISOR were gone, he’d probably be averting his gaze. She can sense his discomfort, right near the surface. “I don’t suppose you’ve been taking him to the Parallax colony?”

Deanna sits back. “Yes—we had a mud bath there yesterday. How did you know?”

Geordi opens his mouth, closes it, then tries again, “Could you please not do that any more?”

The Parallax mud bath is one of Deanna’s favourite programs. It’s incredibly calming, soothing: a balm for the soul. Data seemed to enjoy himself too, as much as he’s able. She asks, “Why?”

Geordi shifts awkwardly. He admits, “I had to clean some mud out of some... unfortunate... places.”

Deanna’s hand lifts in time to hide her snort. She nods. She should’ve known to give Data more thorough instructions for showering off afterwards. 

Geordi sighs in obvious relief. “Thanks.”

While Deanna’s still getting over her amusement, Data shows up next to their table, holding a colourful drink and smiling in blissful ignorance. Deanna smiles, the proof of her friendship in the fact that she somehow doesn’t laugh.


End file.
